Marionette X Liya
by ExoticButers
Summary: Mari has secrets. Liya has a mind for romance. Will they be the perfect couple without secrets spilt?
1. Chapter 1

Liya bounced into the security office, excited for her first nght as a female gaurd at Fazbear's Fright Attraction. When she reached the security tablet, she exclaimed, "Holy smokes! this is confusing..." She wasn't expecting it but a reply was spoken from the shadows. "Need some help with that?" Liya jumped out of her skin, petrified. "WHAAA!?" From lurking in the dark, out stepped a young man with ruffled black hair with dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a white and black striped jumper with black jeans. He looked as if he had about two hours of peaceful sleep. He said to Liya, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare..you..My name is Mari. May I ask for your name? And is it as attractive as you?" He blushes a little as he says this, but carrys on in a steady tone. Liya replied nervously, "Uhh...It's Liya. Call me Liya.." And suddenly a golden bunnie jumpes out of the shadows behind Mari, and Liya screamed...

Mari chuckles and calms Liya down. "Don't worry! Thats my friend, Springtrap. Call him Springy though. He seems to like that.." Springy looks at Mari and then looks at Liya. He replies in a very confused and anxious tone, "Is this GIRL the new gaurd!? No no no! She can't be!" Liya looks at Springy in disbeliefe. "Hmmmm just because i'm a freaking GIRL I can't be a security gaurd!? Wow!" Mari looks at Springy and sighs, "Springy, what do you mean? It doesn't matter if she is female or not!" Liya looks at Mari greatfully. "Thank you Mari." and she smiles at him. Mari smiles back like the happiest child in the world, suddenly losing his tired look about him. Liya thinks to herself, ' _Oh...My...God...I think I like him...HE'S SO CUTE!'_ Springy butts in on their 'moment' and starts talking to Liya about how dangerouse this job can be and that she will need protection some of the time, however, Liya was just staring at Mari, watching him try to solve the ventalation error. Mari suddenly asks Liya, "Can I speak to you for a moment? It's quite important.." and Liya agreed very happily, as she was going to get some alone time with Mari. She follows Mari into the Lounge, leaving Springtrap on his own in the office...

 _ **BANG!**_ Phantom Foxy bursts through the Lounge door. Mari yells, "Liya, run and hide in the vents! Now!" Liya ran towards the vents, scared for Mari's life as well as her own. Just as she reaches the vents, she turns to see Mari shouting at the top of his voice to this monster. "Leave Foxy! Now! There are no humans here-" Liya thinks to herself, _'What!?'_ "-so there is no one here for you! Now go! before this gets bad..for you.." Phantom Foxy does't move a muscle, so in response, Mari punched him in the jaw three times, screaming curses. Liya exclaims, "No Mari! Don't!" But it was too late, as Foxy picked up Mari, and threw him across the room and into the wall. Foxy turns to look at Liya, his eyes locked onto hers, and he raced towards her. Suddenly Mari was inbetween Foxy and Liya, screaming and punching wildly and Foxy. Liya backs away from the Lounge, to try to hide. The last thing she saw was Foxy hitting Mari in the stomach so forcefully, that a hole was torn through him...but there was no blood...


	2. Chapter 2

Liya screamed and fell to her knees, whatching Phantom Foxy pick up Mari's head and slam it down repeatedly. At hearing the loud noises, Springy runs in and crashes into Phantom Foxy, tackling him. When this happens, Liya runs forward and drags Mari's limp body out of the room with her, letting Springy to handle Foxy. She pulls him onto the office couch, still sobbing, trying to wake him desperatley. "Wake up! Please wake up!" she ran her hands through his hair, scared. What if he didn't wake? She knew he was the one for her. Deep down, she knew, but was too scared and anxious to act on that gut feeling. What if she never got the chance to tell him? She cradled him in her arms, keeping him close, determined to stay with him from here on out.

Waking up to being prodded on the cheek repeatedly was not how she wanted to be dragged from her slumber. Liya opened her tired eyes and the first thing she saw was Mari smirking at her. "Good morning princess," he grinned. She shook her head and yawned. "W-Whaaaaats the time...?" she stretched her arms out, groaning a little. "It's 2am" he said in an informative tone, but she could tell he was taking the mick. she sighed. He was childish, too childish to be honest. He chuckled and sat back on his knees, smiling at her fondly, causing Liya's cheek to have a blush attack. Thoughts raced through her head: _'Come on Liya! This is the perfect time to kiss him! Oh God damn it why am I such a wuss!? Just do it! On three...1...2..'_ Suddenly Liya kissed Mari, startling him. She didn't break away, how could she? No, she wouldn't know what to say, so she kept her lips in locked withhers, keeping her eyes shut tight.

Mari didn't know what to do! He was just sitting there smiling, and all of a sudden, he had gorgeous lips pressed against his. Uh-oh...he saw her eyes were closed, and closed his, beginning to kiss back, all these emotions rushing through him, making him tingle all over. He knew what was going to happen next, and he wasn't going to be able to stop it. It's just instinct for people like him. His hands slipped to her waist, and he felt a shiver go through her, but that didn't stop him. He leant forward, pulling her closer...no, _wanting_ her closer. ' _Stop stop stop!'_ he thought to himself, and finally he managed to break away. He pushed himself away from her, embarresed, and hid his blushing face.

 _ **I know this is short, but I don't have a lot of time right now! ~#~**_


End file.
